Asking Ginny
by Cassandra Weasley
Summary: Harry's home for the holidays with a special possession. Will Ginny say yes? HG, RHr. PG-13 just in case.
1. Back at the Burrow

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic. I own absolutely nothing. Surely you can't sue me after that! Please leave a review, even if it is to say you happened to read it. Let me know if I should even continue. I appreciate the input!

Chapter One: Back at the Burrow 

     _Defeating Voldemort was _nothing _compared to this,_ thought Harry Potter nervously, as he approached his best friend Ronald Weasley's home, affectionately known as The Burrow. _She'd better be worth it_. But he knew she was. Harry also knew that he could use a break. Auror training had been more grueling than he could have ever imagined it to be. Luckily, Ron was right there with him, mutually complaining the whole way through. And now, here he was, ready to spend his Christmas holiday with Ron and his quirky family. 

     As Harry approached the doorway, he was interrupted before he could even take a breath for composure. A blurred mass of red and green overtook him, and he struggled to maintain his balance. As his momentary confusion subsided, he placed the girl he held in his arms back onto her doorstep. Ginny Weasley had captured Harry's heart long ago, but she still managed to make him weak in the knees every time he caught a glimpse of her. Her shining face smiling up at him did nothing to help the matter. 

     "What am I going to do with you, Virginia Weasley? You will never learn that 'sweeping' someone off his feet does not mean 'knocking' him off his feet!" Harry's expression began as one of mock disapproval, but quickly faded. He never would be as good as Ginny was at keeping a straight face. 

     Ginny looked up seriously at him. "Why didn't anyone tell me before? You mean to tell me that for two years I've been courting you under the impression that you loved getting the wind knocked out of you, when in reality you despise it? What a waste of time!" She began to glide back into the house, and Harry watched as she made a move to slam her front door. Casually placing his foot between the door and the frame, he grinned as the door flew open again.

     After scooping her up in a warm embrace, Harry gently set Ginny down just inside The Burrow. His heart melted at the sight of her soft brown eyes, so full of love at that moment he thought he would burst with happiness. He slowly leaned in to place a delicate kiss on her lips. "How are you, Love?" Harry beamed. _Maybe I shouldn't be so nervous after all._ _What is there to worry about?_

     At just that moment, the sight of three more red heads made Harry's heart leap. He hadn't seen Ron's brothers, Fred and George, since that summer, before Auror training. He was also glad to see Ron in a relaxed atmosphere. Ron was great, but hearing him nag on and on about training had begun to give him a headache. Now, Ron looked ecstatic to be in his bustling home, full of warmth and good food. Christmas had always been Ron's favorite time of year. 

     "Well, are you going to properly come in or not, stranger?" George made a show of presenting the foyer to Harry. "Our bellman will be happy to handle your bags if there's a good tip involved," he added, as Fred stood erect and held out his palm.

     With a roll of his eyes, Ron dismissed his older brothers as childish gits, and got down to business. He ushered Ginny away. Harry hesitated, but there was no stopping Ron when he had something on his mind. Leading Harry up to his room, where they'd always stayed together, Ron didn't hesitate to commence his questioning.

     "So, how's the apartment? Same as you left it?" With an affirmative nod from Harry, Ron continued what became a steady stream of questioning. "How was your trip? Are you excited to see Gin? When are you going to do it? Will we all get to see? What will Hermione think? You didn't forget _it_, did you?"  Harry, under the deluge of questions, could do nothing but stare disbelievingly at Ron, perplexed by his behavior. Upon entering Ron's room, he promptly shut the door and flung himself onto his bed.

     "First of all, I can only answer these one at a time," Harry chuckled. "I don't know when I'm going to do it. I don't know if you'll all get to see. I don't know what Hermione will think, and what does it matter anyhow? She's _your_ girl; you deal with her." Harry grinned at Ron's dumbfounded reaction. "Oh, and as for this," he added nonchalantly, reaching into the pocket of his overcoat, "It's safe and sound, and will remain just that until it's on her finger." 

     "Let me see it," urged Ron. After catching Harry's throw, he examined the black velvet carefully. "You got this yesterday?" 

     But Ron had lost him. Harry once again had that look of nervousness on his face. He began to feel the remains of his long-forgotten lunch creeping up his chest. 

     "Harry! Oy, Harry!" After what seemed like hours, Ron managed to snap his friend back into reality. "You've got to get a hold of yourself, mate. If you're going to be able to do this before the year's over, you're going to have to get over this whole anxiety thing."

     Harry knew his best friend was right. However, he also knew it would take more courage than he'd ever used before to ask Virginia Weasley to be his wife.

********** 

     "So he's finally here, huh?" Hermione Granger asked her best friend. "The world may now recommence its spinning," she teased.

     Ginny was too far lost in her own reverie to be phased, though. "He's so wonderful, Herm. Aren't his eyes just as bright as—"

     "Emeralds? Yes, apparently they are, or you wouldn't have said so at least twelve times these past two days." Hermione had arrived to the Weasley household a week early, free from her stressful job as a Healer at St. Mungo's for 3 whole weeks. She had grown weary from all of Ginny's dreamy, one-sided conversations about Harry and his perfect eyes, body, laugh, smile, etc. At least Ginny hadn't noticed the lack of another voice.

     Now, though, Harry was here, and Hermione looked more favorably upon Ginny. She reminded herself how she could go on and on about Ron for days on end. _That's different, though, _she thought, _I always go on and on about how daft Ron is. _Hermione chuckled to herself. 

     "So, do you think he's ever going to want to settle down and raise a red-headed family?"

     The look on Ginny's face changed from pleasant to worrisome in the blink of an eye. "I don't know," she whined. "Maybe he won't _ever_ want to marry me, and then I'll be left an old maid, taking care of dozens of nieces and nephews and never having any of my own, and everyone will think 'Oh, poor Ginny, so sad she never found someone special."

     Hermione sighed as Ginny delved into a topic that could last for hours. She looked at her best friend lovingly. _It's a good thing I've been there before, Ginny… It's a really good thing._


	2. Flying Lessons

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic. I own absolutely nothing. Surely you can't sue me after that! Please leave a review, even if it is to say you happened to read it. I appreciate any input!

By the way, I fixed the many mistakes in my last chapter, so it's now a little easier to read. I'm new to this whole business. Thank you SO MUCH to those who reviewed my story after the first chapter. I don't think you realize how much I was touched just to know that someone was reading this, and that they didn't hate it! Thanks especially to Mep1, who alerted me to the fact I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews. Thanks for continuing to read!

Chapter Two: Flying Lessons 

     Ron and Harry had finished up their conversation and were on their way down to join in the holiday fun brewing downstairs. The tension Harry was feeling had slowly released as he and Ron started discussing much lighter topics. He was looking forward to playing Quidditch that night with all of the Weasley boys (and Ginny). It had become tradition to play the game anytime they were all together at The Burrow. He was just about to mention to Ron that they'd better start early or it would soon be to dark to play, but someone else beat him to it.

     "Ron! Harry! Get your stupid arses down here this instant! We can't very well play when my team's missing a keeper and one of its chasers!" Harry knew this to be George's voice, if only because he knew George was always Beater for their team. Otherwise, he could have easily thought it to be Fred's. Harry assumed the role of Chaser when playing with the Weasley's since, despite the huge family, there weren't enough players to have Seekers for both teams.

     "Let's hit the pitch then, shall we?" Ron answered. "_Accio_ Broom!" 

     As his broom came flying toward him, Harry shouted the same, and soon the boys were outside, marching up to the field that served as their makeshift Quidditch pitch. There, they could see that, waiting for them, were Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny and 

     "_Hermione?!_" Ron exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing with a broom in your hand? You really stink at flying!"

     Harry grimaced. He knew that this was not the best thing for Ron to say. He cautiously glanced up at his other best friend, waiting for smoke to start pouring out of her ears and for the onslaught of oncoming shouts to commence. Nothing happened, though. Harry saw a sly smile form on Hermione's lips.

     "That was before, Ronald Weasley. This is now. I've been here a week. I needed something to occupy my spare time. Ginny taught me how." 

     "But when? I've been here for three days already!"

     "You had to go to sleep _some_time, Ron."

     "Hey!" Everyone turned to the twins. They had simultaneously shouted. "What about us?! We helped!"

     Hermione glanced at them with a look that wasn't so pleasant. "Oh, and of course your lovely brothers taught me how to dodge bludgers like a pro." The twins high-fived and everyone laughed, including Hermione. 

     Everyone mounted his (or her) broom and shot into the air. Ron at once decided to play as Chaser against Hermione. "I can't wait to see this," he'd murmured in Harry's ear as he passed. So, it was with Harry and Ron Chasing against Ginny and Hermione, Charlie Keeping for the guys and Bill for the girls, and the twins, of course, Beating, that they began their game. 

     It started out innocently enough. Everyone was taking it easy on Hermione's team, assuming an obvious disadvantage. That wasn't the case for long, though. Soon, they realized that she wasn't nearly as bad as they thought. For half the game, Ron gaped open-mouthed at his fiancé, whom he saw easily dodge a bludger, barrel roll past Harry, and score past Charlie, who looked nearly as stunned as Ron.

     The game was over when the pitch got so dark no one could see the quaffle anymore. The boys had squeaked by, but Ron and Harry both knew that with their superior Quidditch skills, they should have pummeled the girls. Everyone was giving Hermione congratulatory pats on the back, complimenting her huge improvements in flying. Ginny beamed with pride.

     Ron, however, looked none to pleased that Hermione was getting this attention. He silently stalked back to the house, up the stairs, and forcefully shut the door. 

**********

     Hermione watched, confused, as Ron steamed away from them. Her victorious mood had quickly dampened, and she had no idea why. She resigned to following Ron's footsteps, knocking on the door. When no one answered, she opened it and stuck her head inside the room.

     "Are you sick?" she asked him. With no reply, she continued into the room. "What's wrong with you?" No response. "Was it my playing that bothered you?" Grunt. "Bloody hell. So that's it, is it? You're jealous! I can finally fly on a broomstick, and you can't be happy for me because you're _jealous!_"

     Ron looked up at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Herm. I guess I just got a bit carried away. I mean, you're better than me at nearly everything. This was the one thing that I knew I could beat you at." Hermione looked horrified, and the look on her face showed that she was about to retaliate, when he jumped in again. "I didn't mean that. I'm just so competitive. You're so perfect, and I'm so…well…not. Why would you ever want to be with someone like me?"

     Hermione looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite comprehend. "Ronald Weasley, you have got to be the most stupid man in the entire world." Ron cringed, looking down at his hands. "I want to be with you because you are everything that I want to be. You're brave, impulsive, and incredibly funny." At this, Hermione could see a blush creep up his face. "Plus, I love you, you stupid git." 

     Ron grinned impishly. "And how much is that? How much do you love me, Hermione Granger?"

     Hermione just winked, and as she began to walk out the door, she turned to him dramatically. Pausing for a moment, she added, "I really kicked your butt today."

     That was it, and she knew it. Ron jumped up from where he was sitting and tackled his one and only love to his bed. She fought back for a moment, until she realized it was no use. She was laughing far too hard, and Ron was far too strong. "Uncle?" she tried with a grin.

     "That will get you nowhere, Miss Granger. You have deeply offended me, and there is only one way to repay me."

     "And how's that?"

     "Kiss me."

     And, of course, she did. Even Ron would agree that her offense was repaid. That is, if he could remember anything before that moment.


	3. Asking Molly

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter, guys. I know you were hoping for more Ginny and Harry. I just love Hermione and Ron too much to leave them out almost entirely. Hope this will make up for it.don't be mad if you don't like this chapter. I PROMISE this fic will end happily! Oh, and I own nothing. Don't sue. Please R/R. Thanks so much for your input!  
  
Chapter Three: Asking Molly  
  
Harry watched, speechless, as Ron sped away from the group, Hermione following. He had a pretty good idea about what that was all about. He knew about Ron's issues, as everyone did, but they all knew he'd be fine once Hermione talked some sense into him. While they were great at bickering, they were even better about making up.  
As they began to march up to the house, Harry felt a stare bore into the back of his neck. He turned to see Ginny shoot him a come-hither glance, and he relented, no questions asked. She led the way back up to the pitch, but he wasn't far behind. There, she whipped around to face him and kissed him hard on the lips. Though taken aback, Harry quickly gave in to the kiss, forgetting all of his nervousness and focusing on the here and the now. When they had to come up for breath, he caught Ginny's gaze and held it for what seemed like forever.  
Ginny giggled, "I've been wanting to do that all day."  
"What stopped you?"  
"Six red-heads and Beaters clubs," she replied with a smile.  
From the back porch, they could hear Mrs. Weasley's bellowing, motherly voice yell that it was time for dinner. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, kissed it, and led the way back to The Burrow, ready to feast.  
  
**********  
  
Dinner that night was no less than chaotic. With all the family (and then some) there, it was hard to hear anything over the din. Bill and his new girlfriend ("I think this one will last," said Ron) were involved in a conversation with the elder Weasleys about the new Muggle Security Act that had been passed that week, while Percy and pregnant Penelope were discussing baby names with Charlie and his wife, Rebecca. Fred and George were in deep conversation about their new top-secret pranks with Ron and Hermione ("It does what?!" they could hear Hermione shout). This left Harry and Ginny to themselves at the end of one of the long benches on either side of the table.  
Speaking quietly, Harry told her, "I could definitely get used to this."  
"What?" she asked, "the noise level?"  
"No," he replied, "The huge family. I feel like I really am a Weasley sometimes."  
Ginny muttered something so quietly Harry couldn't make it out apart from the other noise. "What's that?"  
"I said, 'You could be.' A Weasley, I mean." Ginny's cheeks blushed a deep crimson.  
Harry grinned. "Are you suggesting something specific, Virginia Weasley?"  
"Never you mind. It doesn't matter."  
"Oh, yes, it does. Tell me." But by then, people had noticed the heavy flirtation on one side of the bench. The decibel level was much lower at this point, as nearly all eyes turned to Harry and Ginny. When it was apparent that they weren't going to continue this semi-private conversation at the dinner table, everyone resumed their conversation for a few minutes, before lethargy set in.  
"Well, Mum, that was wonderful, but are you sure you haven't gone too far?" George asked Molly.  
"Yeah, Mum. Christmas Eve is tomorrow night, and you're wasting all the good cheer!" his twin added.  
Bill intervened. "If we were Jewish, we could have this kind of feast eight nights in a row, you know."  
"I'm converting!" came the simultaneous reply from the twin terrors.  
While everyone was getting up, and slowly moving their way into the den, no one saw Harry nudge his way up to the Weasley parents, except Ginny, that is. She didn't want to intrude however, so she herded into the den with the rest of them, bursting with curiosity. Could it be? No way. But then.  
  
**********  
  
Just like no one saw him approaching them, no one but Arthur and Molly heard Harry's next words:  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Do you think I could have a word? It's rather important."  
"Why, of course, dear," was Molly's reply. "Is something wrong?"  
But Molly definitely didn't look concerned for Harry's health or well- being. In fact, Mrs. Weasley looked as though she were concealing a large smile. Arthur was slightly better at hiding his own feelings, but not by much. All of Harry's nerves came back to haunt him as he looked into their faces. When Molly suggested they sit at the table, Harry literally jumped at the chance, not trusting his weak knees to hold out much longer. He looked from Molly, to Arthur, and back to Molly again. There's no way I'm going to be able to do this.he thought to himself. He couldn't do it then. He was just too nervous. It would have to wait until the next night, Christmas Eve.  
Mrs. Weasley, practically a mother to Harry, was just short of becoming a mind reader in her long years. Having seven children, each with different needs, could easily do that to you. So when she saw Harry's face showing the smallest signs of faltering, she knew she would have to intervene. She knew (or hoped she knew) what he was going to be asking her, and she wasn't taking the chance of him backing out for an even longer amount of time. As Harry opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off.  
"Harry, dear, don't be afraid. I won't bite. Tell me what you came to tell me. Please, Harry." Biting her lip, holding the smile that threatened to escape from her lips, she knew her encouragement had been enough. She knew he was finally going to ask her.  
Images ran through Molly's mind: Ginny in her beautiful wedding gown, which had passed through the family for generations; Harry at the altar, looking as nervous there as he was before her now; Ginny holding a red- haired beauty, another rare female addition to the Weasley family; Seeing Harry, her son-in-law at the house every weekend.  
Molly's daydreams stopped short when she saw Harry start to fidget again. "Harry? What is it dear?"  
"Oh, right, I.that is to say.Mrs. Weasley."  
"Yes?"  
"Er.do you think I could."  
"Yes?"  
"Ask your opinion on what to get Ginny for Christmas?"  
As Molly's face fell, so did Harry's spirit. He'd chickened out. He had Ginny's present, but now he had no idea how he could give it to her. 


End file.
